elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Coast Goblin Tribes
Locations * Contents A Fighter's Guild Tract Compiled by the Anvil Fighters Guild As a service to the public interest, the Fighters Guild seeks to educate all denizens of Tamriel about common threats. This tract discusses the goblin tribes of the Gold Coast, and is presented by the Anvil Fighters Guild. *** Hall Steward Shabeh af-Naifa, Per the terms of my punishment detail, I elected to provide you with this essay regarding the goblin tribes found in the Gold Coast. By your estimate it should have taken me little more than a day's work. It is with great frustration that I deliver this to you a week late. The Sharp Stick tribe claims the southern portion of the Gold Coast as their territory, while the Long Tooth tribe claims the northern. What more is there to say about goblins in the Gold Coast? Much, I discovered, and most of it confusing. I first thought the Long Tooth tribe was the oldest goblin tribe in the region, but they are actually a recent arrival. They used to be three tribes: the Long Claws, Tooth Rocks, and Rock Sticks. The Long Claws and Tooth Rocks once fought constantly over hunting grounds southwest of Chorrol. Shortly after the Chorrol Fighters Guild took a contract to drive them from the area, they both fled. The tribes harassed each other during their migration to the Gold Coast until they stumbled across the mostly insular but populous Rock Sticks. Presented with a common enemy, Long Claw and Tooth Rocks banded together to slay every Rock Stick who opposed them. Within the month, the remaining goblins began to call themselves Long Tooth tribe. They erected crude banners, effectively claiming the lands north of Anvil as their territory. I don't know why. The Long Tooth aren't exactly talking. As for the Sharp Stick tribe, they are a mishmash of several former goblin tribes. The Eye Sticks fought the Sharp Rocks, who tricked the Shatter Bones into attacking the Blood Skulls. However, the mortal enemies of the Blood Skulls were the Gut Blades, who ambushed Shatter Bones and Blood Skull alike. When the Sharp Rocks and Eye Sticks saw the three-sided battle among rival tribes, they briefly allied to conquer the others. On the eve of their victory, Eye Sticks and Sharp Rocks turned on one another. This great battle took place in the southern region of the Gold Coast, to the complete ignorance of all but a hapless Khajiit trapper who happened upon them. (He is credited with the popular Kvatch tavern song, "The War That Never Was.") There were survivors among the five warring tribes. Some fled and became the Rock Sticks who were (years later) subjugated by the Long Claws and Tooth Rocks. Those who remained became the Sharp Sticks, fortifying themselves against reprisal attacks from the Rock Sticks which never came. They eventually turned to a life of farming and kept to themselves. With the Long Tooth and Sharp Stick so close to each other, it is only a matter of time before they clash. If we end up with one big goblin tribe called the Long Sticks, my only request is you put me on the contract to drive them out of the Gold Coast. —withheld from wider publication per punishment detail agreement Appearances * Category:Online: Gold Coast Tomes Category:Online: Books with Authors